The Serial Series
by Lifeisnotawishgrantingfactory
Summary: The team race against the clock to prevent a serial killer abducting young children, but how is he doing it? When tempers are raised and co-operation is at its lowest will they ever be able to stop him.
1. The abductor pt1

_**A/N: This series follows the team on their journey tackling and saving America from dangerous criminals. This is the first story of "The Serial Series". It's called "The abductor".**_

* * *

"We have a case", JJ spoke prominently walking into Hotch's office, throwing him a file, and she stood in the doorway leaning against the wall staring at him as he evaluated her choice of case. His eyebrow raised and immediately she knew something was wrong.

"JJ" he started, "there haven't been any murders yet, this isn't our department", he spoke softly.

"Yes, but Texas' police seems to think that there will be", she said standing up straighter now whilst smoothing her hands over her jacket. He took his phone out of his pocket and started dialling, knowing better than to question her judgement, "I'll call everyone in".

* * *

(**Half an hour later)**

* * *

"Really Hotch, couldn't it wait, I was just about to head down to the beach with Shania, who by the way is my new girlfriend" and lay back, and chill out in some U.S.A sun", he said elongating each letter of USA.

"No, JJ brought me this file earlier today, and due to the possible victims in it, I think it best we start straight away", he said his authority overruling any further contradictions.

"Possible victims? So if there hasn't been a murder why was this file even on JJ's desk?" Rossi queried now getting the full attention of the team,

"Because it's a raced against the clock, to what Texas's police believe to become a series of murders and they need our help", JJ said now entering their usual four-walled room. As they all opened their files, their expressions changed into ones from _reluctant to be here _to _let's get starte_d. "If this unsub is abducting children, why?" Prentiss asked the room,

"Maybe he can't have children", Reid pitched in,

"Then he'd go after the parents, assert his authority over the female and force the husband to watch", Morgan stated glancing across the room,

"So we have a serial abductor who kidnaps children but doesn't kill them within the first 48 hours why? Are they still alive or is he holding onto the bodies? Trophies maybe?" Rossi asked.

"The fact that he doesn't kill them, as far as we know, suggests they're still alive, but why? Maybe it's not only that he can't have children, but that he doesn't and he wants them, he's trying for them, Morgan said speaking indirectly,

"That means that he would have a wife or girlfriend to try with, so he is capable of holding onto a long term relationship even marriage", Prentiss said more of a question than a statement,

Agreeing nods filled the room.

"Maybe not!" Reid said , as he grabbed the attention of the others he looked up and spoke more loudly, "Maybe he's kidnapping children for a family, he forces them to be his children",

"Why?" Garcia asked a shocked look coming over her face.

"Because his marriage is falling apart and he's desperately trying to hold onto it, his wife wants kids and he can't supply her needs, he's scared that she'll leave him, he's the submissive in the relationship"

"Wheels up in twenty".

* * *

**(Twenty-five minutes later)**

* * *

Now sitting on the plane, the team read and re-read their files, spontaneously jumping ideas and thoughts of one another's comments,

_Ok so we have a white male in his late 40s most likely married, but struggling, we need to look into hospital records for anyone who has recently had any type of STD or Cancer. _

_But how did he abduct these children with no-one noticing, after two children have been taken you'd think everyone would be on high alert, in a time like this what stranger would you let near your children._

_School employee?_

_Check against school records for Mathew Thomas but Andrew Carson didn't go to school in the same area. _

Suddenly Prentiss turned to JJ who was standing behind Morgan, leaning on his chair, "what about you JJ?"

"What about me?"

"Who would you let near Henry, if you knew there was someone dangerous out there targeting children, who could you still trust?"

"No-one but myself, Will, you guys and family"

"Check against family records, work colleagues or friends that interlock"

"So he targets young boys but how does he get to them in their house, there was no sign of forced entry, so he used a key or was let in, but everyone was asleep so he wasn't let in and the parents could give us a name", Rossi stated looking blankly now out of the window.

"When we land JJ you and Prentiss speak to the two families, see who had a key or any access to their house, Morgan you and Rossi head to the schools they attended and question staff and look at any security camera's, me and Reid will head down to the station to see what further details or evidence they've found", Hotch said glancing at every member when he spoke to them.

Morgan started typing into the laptop that was on the plane desk, and called up Garcia, whose face popped up on the screen, all chirpy and bright per usual. "Hello my chocolate cover bunny rabbit, what can I do for you?"

"Garcia I need you to pull up the schools that both the abductees went to, and then cross reference any staff for me and send me a list of all employees"

"On it, you will have your list in a minute of second, anything for you sweet cheeks, Garcia out!"

A chuckle escaped his lips, while the rest of the team looked on and smiled, until the sudden shake of the plane and turbulence. The _Seatbelt on _sign flashed and everyone sat down and waited.


	2. The abductor pt2

**A/N: hello thanks for the reviews and follows and favs this is part two of the abductor out of three, this story will finish in the next chapter and a new one wil strat please, review and let me know if it is okay!**

* * *

The plane landed roughly after three intense hours of flying and the team entered the state like any other, with authority. They were greeted by a dozen police officers and 6 jet black SUVs. After a twenty minute drive they arrived at the main police station In Texas. As the cars pulled up, crowds of people mobbed the outside of the building, holding banners and waving signs.

_Find our Texas children!_

_We are all a family!_

_Do more you filthy pigs!_

_Imagine if it was your children!_

"All this attention for two missing children", Morgan asked looking around the crowd before being pulled inside the station,

"Yes, but one of them were a very popular boy, his mother was a darlin' and his father was a doctor the local one, everyone trusted that family and now their li'le boys missing" the sheriff replied.

"Is it crazy for me to wonder why they are al out here, when there's an abductor on the oose, shouldn't they be with their children" JJ asked confused as a mother herself,

"It's not rare, usually when a highly respected family's child has been taken or killed the locals who knew them well will protest in their anger and upset to the authorities who if they believe weren't doing enough and blame them, it's actually similar to a case when in the" Reid started before he was rudely cut off

"Well, blow me, I'm sorry kid but we don't have time for this I have two missing children and maybe dead ones, so save your dictionary talkin' for later alrigh'", the sheriff responded raising his hand and gesturing for the team to follow,

"It's doctor not kid" Reid mumbled reluctantly following, as the sheriff received multiple unhappy looks from the other team members for the disregard he presented their friend with.

* * *

(Half an hour later)

~the team has separated~

* * *

As Prentiss pulled up to the house both her and JJ got out hastily and shut the doors quietly as to not attract attention. With Prentiss taking the lead they went up to the house, but before they had a chance to knock it was opened, and they were faced with a saddened middle-aged couple.

The woman with short black hair spoke roughly, her voice hoarse and thick from crying, "are you the police, I don't recognise you, have you found our children?".

Before either Prentiss or JJ had the chance to answer the man spoke pleadingly, "Please come bear us with good news!". Suddenly a jet black Labrador came running to the front door, jumping madly behind the parents, almost growling.

"I'm agent Prentiss, this is agent Jareau we're with the FBI, we just want to ask you a few questions, sorry" she paused as she stared at the dog," does he always react like that to strangers?" she asked gesturing to the Labrador.

"Yes, he's very protective, aren't you smithy?" the woman spoke bending down to Smithy's height, rubbing him behind the ear.

Both Prentiss and JJ shared a look before JJ asked "On the night Matthew went missing, did he bark?"

"No, well we don't think so we're in bed asleep, but we normally wake up if he does, he acts like a guard dog and sleeps in the kitchen, which is the first room in our house, to get to the rest of the house you have to go through the kitchen", the husband answered.

"How about with regular visitors, what's he like then?" Prentiss asked

"Calm, normal, happy, are you saying someone we know did this?" the woman asked panic arising in her voice.

"We're just gathering the facts ma'am" JJ said whilst offering a comforting smile,

"Is there anyone who has a copy of your key?" Prentiss asked

"No! Just me and my husband!"

"What about a spare one where do you keep that?" JJ asked

Without answering the woman pointed towards a plant pot at the side of the house", Prentiss went over rummaged around and after a while stepped back empty handed. "There's nothing there!"

"w..what!" the husband stuttered, giving his wife a worried look,

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Thomas, but know we must ask if someone else knew that the key was kept there, someone you willingly gave that information to", JJ asked desperation rising.

"No, no-one!" Mrs Thomas said loudly

"Well…" Mr Thomas started, "There's Amelia Darkhun"

Prentiss sot a look at JJ before asking with rapid desperation, "Who's Amelia?"

"Our Baby sitter!" they replied in unison

"Okay, now I need you both to listen to me, you cannot under any circumstance s call Amelia, it might tip her off and she might run and panic and maybe do something stupid, so for the sake of your son, don't call her at all", Prentiss spoke firmly, receiving only a nod from the both of them.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Thomas, we will get back to you" JJ responded calmly, leading Prentiss away.

When they got to the car, they sat there for a moment as Prentiss called Headquarters.

* * *

_Ring ring_

_**Hotchner**_

_**Hey Hotch you're on with me and JJ**_

_**What is it?**_

_**Well we went to the Thomas' and turns out their spare key was missing, and the only other person who knew where it was their baby sitter Amelia Darkhun, can you run that name in the database, and call up the other parents to ask if they had anyone looking after they son?**_

_**On It, but Prentiss this doesn't fit our M.O we said the abductor was a male and the female wasn't part of the abducting**_

_**I think we were wrong, I think it might be a same sex couple, that's why they can't have kids, they don't or can't adopt for some reason and have resorted to kidnapping**_

_**Alright JJ, Prentiss Reid's got a match in the system**_

_**Amelia Darkhun, she's a Portuguese 31 year old, and married to Sydney Rayner since 7 years ago, they both have previous criminal records of assault and drug abuse**_

_**That's our unsub, it has to be**_

_**You two head over there, we're sending you an address we'll get Morgan and Rossi to meet you, we're on our way.**_


End file.
